


In front of my Salad

by ScarlettArbuckle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW implications if you squint, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettArbuckle/pseuds/ScarlettArbuckle
Summary: "Prompto and I are dating.""...Cool. But what does that have to do with the kitchen?"AKA, why is Ignis cleaning the kitchen? AKA the inevitable conclusion to all those 'Ignis and Prompto might really enjoy some quality time in Noct's apartment' plotlines, if you get what I'm saying.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	In front of my Salad

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no justifying posting this, but it's been sitting in an unnamed Google doc since last year so why not?

“Prompto and I are dating.” Ignis said primly and matter of factly with all the somber finality of a parent saying they were getting a divorce. His hands were clasped and settled against a bouncing knee, betraying the nerves behind his stoic face. Sitting beside him, wringing his hands and hiding behind a wobbly smile, was Prompto. His hair was unstyled and still damp from the shower he’d dove into the moment Noctis came home and on his pale face every freckle looked stark and dramatic.

“...Cool.” Noctis responded at length, the word dragged out and heavy on the tip of his tongue. “But what does that have to do with the kitchen?”

I mean talk about a mystery - he and Gladio came in about thirty minutes ago after wrapping up their training early, only to find Prompto running to the bathroom and Ignis furiously cleaning the kitchen. Which, excuse me, pretty insulting! Noct had been working extra hard to keep it clean, thanks very much, but apparently it wasn’t up to his advisor’s standards. Beside him, Gladio made a noise against the fist pressed over his mouth, turning away from him. Huh. Weird sneeze. Noctis reached out to pat him on a massive, shaking shoulder sympathetically, then looked back at his other two best friends.

“Absolutely nothing at all!” Prompto squeaked as he slung an arm around Ignis’ shoulders, not seeming to notice that he’d knocked his glasses askew in the process. “Just love you guys so much, and wanted to tell you and - how about that movie? Yeah Gladio? I’ll get the popcorn--”

“Yeah, I don’t think Noct’s gonna want you in his kitchen once he puts two and two together.” The shield responded dryly as he recovered from his coughing fit long enough to put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder the moment he tried to stand. Ignis cleared his throat, looking particularly green, and Prompto sagged into his chair, now looking like only his arm around Ignis’ shoulders was holding him upright, and Noctis could only squint between his three friends as a sinking moment of dread threaded into his mind. “No. No you didn’t.”

Yes. Yes they did.


End file.
